While chopping boards are useful in a kitchen for cutting food and transferring batches of chopped food to pans for subsequent cooking, they are not particularly efficient for transfer. If a blade is used to sweep chopped material from the board, spillages are common. If the hand is used, burns and scalds may result as the chopped food lands in the cooking liquid. For cooks working in commercial food preparation this is a considerable nuisance especially if food falls on heated stove elements. For handicapped persons in the home this is also a problem. As most of the population are users any technical solution must be amenable to both left and right handed people. Another problem arises by reason of the need to move the board to the receiving vessel and boards are often heavy. This is also usually a two handed process and it would be desirable to provide an arrangement whereby a single handed process is used on the board to free up the user's other hand to hold the vessel.